


peaches and cocoa

by iamliterallyahotpocket



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Im Youngjoon is a Sweetheart, Kim Daehyun is a Sweetheart, M/M, This is pure fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, they deserve the world, youngdae are the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamliterallyahotpocket/pseuds/iamliterallyahotpocket
Summary: Youngjoon's happy with this. Daehyun seems happy, too. And that's all that matters to them.
Relationships: Im Youngjoon | Young J/Kim Daehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	peaches and cocoa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon1ightknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon1ightknight/gifts).



> Hi Em :D Surprise!! i wrote Youngdae fluff for u -w-
> 
> (also i was HIGHLY inspired by this photo -w- https://64.media.tumblr.com/11245ecbd5bd4121454784b588e45f37/tumblr_pmyf3g9gS51whuwulo1_1280.jpg )
> 
> i hope u like it :D

The cafe's decorated with pink and red hearts, and Youngjoon can't help but smile at how Daehyun's eyes light up. His smile's hidden by his mask, but his glee is hard to miss.

It's not a date. Well, they didn't say it was _—_ but they didn't say it's _not_.

"How'd you find this cafe, anyway?" Daehyun spins around, bright eyes scanning the colourful decorations. The navy button up he's wearing over his hoodie _—_ a gift from Youngjoon _—_ falls off his shoulder a bit, and Youngjoon laughs a bit.

"Sungie- Minsung-hyung told me about it. He went here with a friend, I guess!"

"...are you sure they're just friends?" Daehyun jokes. "It's an awfully couple-ly cafe..."

Youngjoon laughs nervously, leaning in to whisper to Daehyun. "Are we a couple?"   
  
Daehyun just beams at him, pulling him over to a table in the back corner. "Do you want to be, Joonie-hyung?" He laughs at how flustered Youngjoon gets and pulls a chair out. "I'll go order drinks!"

It's cute, Youngjoon decides, watching Daehyun wander over to the counter, flapping his sweaterpaws as he scans the menu. He knows that Dae's flirting might just be light-hearted teasing, but at the same time, his heart can't help but flutter a bit. 

Daehyun returns to their table quickly, eyes just as sparkly as ever. He balances his head in his hands and grins at Youngjoon. "The cashier said someone'll bring our order over. For now we can talk about what we want to do later..?"

"I'd love to," Youngjoon says softly, cheeks dusted pink. "There's a bookstore nearby I've wanted to check out..."

"That sounds great!" Daehyun beams at Youngjoon again, eyes curling into crescent moons, and Youngjoon smiles back. 

He's just happy to spend time with Daehyun. Why wouldn't he? Dae's sweet, and considerate, and he's got the cutest smile, and he always remembers little things about everyone he meets _—_

The waitress comes over, drinks and baked goods balanced on her tray, and she sets a peach tea in front of Youngjoon. Daehyun pulls his mask down and grins, accepting his drink excitedly.

It's hot chocolate _—_ Youngjoon expected nothing less from Daehyun, he practically radiates the same sweetness as a mug of hot chocolate _—_ and it's piled with whipped cream and heart-shaped marshmallows. 

He sips his tea and smiles _—_ he always smiles with Daehyun _—_ and Daehyun grins back, a whipped cream mustache left behind by his drink.

_cute._

"...I can't believe you remembered what tea I like."

Daehyun gasps in mock-offense. "Why wouldn't I?! You're the only person I know who drinks peach tea, and you smell like peaches- well, the hoodie you lent me does- so why wouldn't I remember your drink?"

Youngjoon just smiles, and he swears his cheeks are starting to hurt. Daehyun's still wearing that hoodie. 

"Let me know if you want any more hoodies, I've got plenty." 

"Ah- Joonie-hyung, you don't need to-"  
  
"Shh," Youngjoon laughs. "I don't mind, Dae-yah."

Daehyun sips his drink again, but Youngjoon can see the smile playing at the corner of his lips.

It's nice like this. When the quiet murmurs of the other cafe patrons just drift away and it's just them. Just Daehyun and Youngjoon. 

The music's soft, and the lighting's warm, and neither feels the need to talk, simply enjoying each other's company and their drinks.

Eventually (and, in both of their minds, unfortunately) they're both ready to head elsewhere, their glasses empty.

Daehyun tugs his mask back up, and Youngjoon quickly finds himself missing the younger's smile. Daehyun grabs his arm though, pulling the older out of his chair.

"C'mon, Joonie-hyung, I want to get a photo outside!"

"'m coming, Dae," Youngjoon laughs, stumbling after Daehyun. 

Sure enough, Daehyun stops in front of the cafe windows, handing his phone to Youngjoon. The camera's already open, and Youngjoon just steps back to get Daehyun in frame.

He can't help but stare fondly as Daehyun holds up a finger heart, clearly smiling enough for his eyes to curve up into crescent moons and _god,_ Youngjoon loves him.

"Here, Dae-yah, I got some good photos." 

Daehyun cheers, and runs over to look at the screen, tucking his head under Youngjoon's chin to see.

"Wow! You're great at taking photos, hyungie."

Youngjoon just smiles to himself and presses a kiss to Dae's hair. It smells like lavender and citrus and faintly of peaches _—_ most likely from Youngjoon's hoodie.

"They're good?"  
  
"They're _perfect_. Look!"

Daehyun holds the phone up more, and Youngjoon smiles as he looks at the photo. 

He's happy with this. Daehyun seems happy, too. And that's all that matters to them. 

"...should we head to that bookstore?"

"Of course!"


End file.
